Under Another Moon
by Ayda666
Summary: Mystery pairing... guess who it is Okay it's basically a romance... and... it's too hard to summarize...Leave a review to guess the pairing rated PG13 cuz of language


u~Under Another Moon~/u  
  
Title: Tell Me a Lie  
  
Author: Myself (Ayda)  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the stuff I own. It means, I own everything except the WWE, the characters used *even though they aren't named, the song " Under Another Moon" and everything in general except myself. The pairing is a mystery.   
  
Distribution: Ask.  
  
A/N: Okay, so the song is Under Another Moon by Madder Mortem. PLEASE read the lyrics! And someone told me it looked like another fanfiction they read awhile ago but I decided to post it anyway. Sorry if it's true. Wasn't planning on making it look like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ The mist has covered my eyes  
  
And whispers of sleep in my ear  
  
The past has been swept off my hands  
  
But I still remember your name ~  
  
Everything ended yesterday for me and I just wanna cry. I've just had a nightmare and I just woke up, shaking. I decided to write to you, just because there's not anything I can do about you and it gets to me.  
  
You know what was my nightmare about?  
  
I dreamed that we've been together for 3 years now. Everything looked good, you know. I discovered that you were cheating on me. Guess what else I discovered in this nightmare? I found out I was pregnant.  
  
After 3 years, nothing would be the same. I didn't even know if I wanted to stay with you. We had a fight, and you came back, totally drunk and you said you were gonna make it up to me. You said you were sorry, you even cried and you begged me. How could I resist to that, even if it was only a dream? You told me you've never loved the girls with who you cheated on me and that I was the one for you.   
  
I didn't know what to tell you. Did I have to tell you I was pregnant with your child? I didn't know anymore, love. You took some pills and you went to sleep. I slept on the couch. I wasn't able to feel you this close to me. I had to think, too.  
  
The next morning, I woke up before you. I went in our bedroom, and sat on the bed. You were still sleeping. Then, you opened your eyes. I knew you probably had a huge hangover but I had to tell you. I let you some minutes to be completely awake, and then I told you:  
  
" I have something really important to tell you... "  
  
Do you know what you replied?  
  
" Not now... My head's gonna explode... I... "  
  
You didn't finish your sentence and ran at the bathroom. I walked behind you. You locked the door. I knew what you were doing, and I don't think it's a big guess considering all the shit you drank the night before. I started to hit the door. I had to tell you. I had to.  
  
" HEY! OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR! IT'S IMPORTANT!... "  
  
All that you could say was:  
  
" SHUT UP!"  
  
I realized you weren't gonna let me say it.   
  
" FUCK YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT! YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THEN, FINE ! SCREW IT! I'M LEAVING! "  
  
I think that you realized at THAT instant that it was over. You opened the door and said:   
  
" What is it?! "  
  
I was already packing my stuff.  
  
" Now, WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANTED TO TELL ME! "  
  
I just ignored you, tears of frustration and rage rolling down my cheeks. You took my wrists and pinned me against the wall.  
  
" NOW, tell me! "  
  
I was crying but I didn't want to tell you that you were hurting me. Something rose in me, something burning. Rage. I pushed you suddenly, and you looked surprised. I continued packing.  
  
" Are you gonna TELL me ?! "  
  
" YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW? " I started yelling. " WELL I'M PREGNANT! WITH YOUR CHILD! AND, NOW I'M LEAVING! So don't worry you won't get stuck with a child. Just keep on doing your little stuff, continue to fuck everything that moves and I'll just get a life for myself and this child. "  
  
The look on your face, at that moment... Pure hurt. I couldn't take back what I said though and even if I could I wouldn't. I meant every words.  
  
You didn't even try to retain me. - Thanks God. I don't think I would have been able to resist once more.  
  
But then, something hit me hard. It wasn't a nightmare. It was reality.   
  
***  
  
I ran and took a taxi to the hotel. I must've looked weird with my red puffy eyes. This hotel is not that bad. I fell asleep and I don't even know what time it was, but I woke up 25 minutes ago and it was 2:30 AM. God, I feel bad. I just realized that I took our child. But, do you care? Do you even care about that child?   
  
I'm 4 weeks pregnant now. It grows in me, and I'm starting to wonder what the hell am I doing. Do I have to get an absorption? I don't know anymore. It's our daughter, and I honestly don't know. - I'm only four weeks but I feel like if it's a girl. I already have a name for her... Laura. I wanted to call my daughter Laura since I'm 8 ... It's just a little girl's dream.  
  
You know what? I miss you terribly now. I hate myself for it and I feel guilty.  
  
~ So lull me to sleep in your arms  
  
Bestow your sweet kisses upon me  
  
'Cause this love is all that I have  
  
And I'll never long for more ~  
  
In some months, I'll be huge. You know what? I don't even think you'll get to see that. I was serious when I said I was leaving. I'm not gonna come back in a couple of days.   
  
~ Not going home ~  
  
I'm exhausted. I'm gonna sleep a little.   
  
Your love 4ever,  
  
?????????????  
  
***  
  
The next day, around 6 PM  
  
I had another nightmare.  
  
It started like that: I forgot things at home. I wasn't really in the mood to look if I had everything when I packed my stuff. So, guess what? I had to come back.   
  
All that I could think of was " I hope he won't be there... I hope he won't be there... " I didn't know why you scared me this much.   
  
I hate you, I love you, hate love hate love HATE LOVE HATE LOVE bHATE/b  
  
I took my keys, grateful that I had the idea to take them with me before leaving. I tried to not to make a sound. Knowing you, you were probably sleeping real hard so I don't know why I was being this careful. I took all that I forgot plus some money. I didn't want to steal ; I just needed it.  
  
Something started to bother me. A thought was haunting me. I wanted to see you, for the final time. I felt ashamed, but despite everything, I loved you.  
  
I walked slowly towards the bedroom. I opened the door, not making a sound. You were lying on the bed, completely motionless. I couldn't even see your chest rising with your respiration. I approached the bed slowly. There were pills on the little table beside the bed. I took your hand in mine, and almost gasped with its coldness. I let go of it. A single tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
You were dead. I don't think I really realized you were totally gone. Maybe I thought you would come back. I laid in the bed, and I cuddled beside you. I cried. You'd never hold your daughter.  
  
But then again, reality hits. It still wasn't a nightmare like I wanted to believe it. It was real.   
  
~ Time floats and the worlds pass me by  
  
The air is thick and the moon has gone blind  
  
Mind set adrift and my feet touch no ground ~  
  
I had the only thing left of you. Your child. It took me one second to decide: I was going to keep her. And, I hoped that, someday, I'd tell her about you... about how nice you were when you had something to hide. Sometimes, building something based on a made-up dream -you- can be the only thing to do.   
  
But, remember one thing, as you fly to Heaven.  
  
I love you.  
  
~ Banned from the dreamlands, I left all behind  
  
All is lost, it can't be found  
  
So weak here, I remember you  
  
I can never find my way back home  
  
Not going home ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Kinda angsty, huh? Hope you still like it! Try to guess who's the pairing! MUAHAHAHA! If I find a good song to fit in, I'll maybe write another chapter, with the mystery pairing.... Dunno.   
  
Oh, and ... SEND LOTS O' REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


End file.
